camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Drunken Destruction of the Soul Dagger
The Dream The Prophecy "A gift to the lord of the dead, Shattered into fractals of dread; The messenger, drunk in enjoyment, A place of leisure, where the courier went; The secrets uncovered in a single shot, The essences of the truth may soon be caught." Information about Quest Zeus gifted Hades with a very fragile and ornate dagger imbued with the power to reap souls. Zeus entrusted the dagger to Hermes and instructed him to bring it safely to Hades. On his way, he got side tracked by a very beautiful woman and ended up bringing her to the Bashing Barron where he drank and drank until he got cocky and clumsy. In his drunken stupor, the god removed the dagger from the package and begun to show it off to the other drunk members of the club. However, he dropped this dagger and it smashed on the ground. Hermes had gathered up all the pieces and shoved them into a new packaging. He desperately thought up the story of how Thanatos destroyed the item in order to save himself. He brought the item to Hades and told him all about how Thanatos destroyed it. Now Thanatos is in danger of getting into some massive trouble. Questors # Madeline Perthshire, daughter of Thanatos. - Orbit # Elixabeth Oslo, daughter of Boreas. - Wind # Jack Swegger, son of Demios. - Harle # Bishop Ventus, son of Aeolus. - Onyx Locations to Visit # Camp - Questors gather here. # Empire State Building by Taxi - where they will enter Olypmus to interrogate Zeus about when and where the package was given to Hermes. # Cafe down the road from Empire State Building - where the package was given to Hermes. A demigod will point them in the direction of a tiny hardware store where Hermes picked up the girl. Directions to the bashing barron given by ghd store clerk. # The Bashing Barron - the club where Hermes broke the dagger. Shard is found along with an image on someone's phone from the night Hermes smashed it - holding it in his hands. # Outside a Mattress Store - the demigods meet Hypnos here, the brother of Thanatos. They explain what happened and Hypnos mentions that it was impossible that Thanatos was anywhere near the Bashing Barron, as for one - he doesn't party nor drink. The second piece was that Hypnos had tipped him on an elderly man who was struck by a car in front of his store and Thanatos came to take his spirit to the underworld with a gentle touch around the same time the photo on the phone was taken. # The Underworld - where the give the photo and shard to Hades as well as the spoken word from Hades. Hades makes sure to check this information by seeing if the soul of the elderly man checked in. Monsters to Encounter #Three Myrmekes in the forest surrounding Camp - stray giant ants that were hunting down a demigod who made it to camp. #Five Chimera along the road to the Empire State Building -chimeras who is determined to stop their travels. # One land based dragon in the alley beside the cafe, close to the Empire State Building - a wounded dragon who had been keeping shelter in the darkened alley. # One Manticore- found ripping apart a backpack belonging to Alexander Su'apa'ia. All to be rp'ed by Hydro. Location: Camp and Surrounding Camp Madeline: The girl held the determined stride of a leader as she made her way towards the entrance to camp, a black bag slung over one shoulder and her katana strapped to her back, the white hilt peeking through her long blonde hair. Her eyes skimmed below her into camp as she sought out her questors. Of course, she was the first one to arrive. Elixabeth: '''Elixabeth walked slowly up to the entrance with a face of mixed apprehension and excitement. Since this appeared to be some sort of sleuthing quest, Elixabeth had decided to go light and only wore a set of light celestial bronze chain mail beneath her blue v-neck t-shirt. At first glance, she appeared to be weaponless, but keeping her hair in a ponytail was her special hair clip that could transform into her composite bow and arrows. As she spotted Madeline, she extended a friendly wave. '''Jack: Jack arrives just after the Elixabeth with a duffle on his shoulders, clanking a bit as his armor rattles around in it. His to scabbards hang from his hips. He makes his way over to the two girls and smiles at both of them. Madeline: Madeline offered a quick smirk towards Elixabeth and Jack. "Hello. The taxi is waiting outside." With that, she turned briskly on the balls of her feet and made her way back camp's border and into the forest Elixabeth: ''' Elixabeth raised a confused eyebrow at Madeline and then winked at Jack. "A duffel huh? Interesting choice." '''Jack: Jack raises his eyebrow at her. "Uh, thanks I guess." He smiles again at her before he starts to walk after Madeline. Madeline: Madeline puffed out a sigh of exasperation as she continued into the forest - only to stop abruptly. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she lowered her body to the ground, staring at the earth. A soft rustle in the bushes was heard a few feet ahead. Madeline instantly removed her katana from its shealth, her hand rising to silently tell Jack and Elixabeth to halt Jack: '''He follows her leads and drops his bag quickly. He draws his two swords, dropping his stance low and wide. His eyes scan the surroundings. '''Myrmekes: 3 giant ants are a safe distance from the questors, the rustling Madi heard was just a squirrel. The insects smell them and quickly conjure a plan for attack. The trees somewhat hiding them, two of them begin to use their jaws to cut down trees. While two large trees fall in their direction, threatening to crush them. The last one picks up a small-ish boulder and hurls it towards the demigods. Madeline: '''The girl felt a blush fill her pale cheeks when she noticed that it was simply a squirrel. This caused her to be dumbfounded when the trees started to fall, her mouth opening. "Trees!" '''Bishop: In a sudden gale, Bishop emerges from the treeline with his falchion drawn. In an incredible display of speed for the size of the sword, Bishop slashes into the air, throwing a sharp blade of wind followed directly by a blunt one, meant to hurl the trees away from his companions, "Starting all without me now, are we?" Bishop said in condescending tone, before receiving a small boulder in his chest, sending him flying backwards, unconscious. Elixabeth: 'Elixabeth looked at Bishops unconcscious form with disdain and then crouched into a ball as she activated her bow. Carefully withdrawing an arrow and pulling the bowstring taut, she let fly an arrow at the frontmost Myrmeke. '''Jack: ' He kicks his bag out of the way and sidesteps the trunk of the tree. He swings one sword in an overhead slice to clear any branches. He follows the fallen trunk to the Myrmeke that cut it down. His eyes glow their dark crimson and he focuses his energy into a wave of terror he directs towards the creature. '''Myrmekes: The myrmeke who was frontmost was the victim of Jack, it panicked as it accidentally fired a powerful spray towards Jack. Elixabeth's arrow quickly corroded into nonexistence as it sped towards the son of terror. The other two decided to follow suite and fire acid towards Elixabeth, Madi and a very vulnerable Bishop. The ants quickly move backwards, wary of retaliation. Madeline: The girl shot a glance towards Bishop and then dived for the boy, grabbing his body and rolling a little out of the way of the acid - unable to move his body that quick. She cursed and ripped into her bag, removing a large book before holding it up. The acid burned the whole book and parts of her hands, causing her to curse. She stood and grabbed her sword, trying to choke back whines of pain as she charged with her katana. Bishop: He slams into the ground, dropped by Madeline in her haste to avoid being melted by the acid. In that haste, however, Madeline dropped the book onto his leg, causing the acid tear through his already tastefully ripped skinny jeans, and into his leg. The sudden searing pain was able to at least jog his brain enough let him slap it away and regain his composure. He stood back up on his feet, and willed the winds to retrieve his sword. He stuck the tip of his falchion into the ground, the blade directed at the enemy, and rested his foot against the guard, about to attack. Jack: He dives out of the way of the acid. He rolls to his feet and summons a shadow creature the same size as the Myrmeke, it appears as whatever they fear most but the vision is restricted to the monsters. He and his pet charge at the Myrmeke that shot at him. Jack lets the shadow attack first. flanking around it and going for where the head meets the body. He goes around the otherside, swipeing down with his sword at the Myrmeke's side. Elixabeth: '''Elixabeth quickly sprawled out of the way of danger and then loaded another arrow to the bowstring. She did not fire this time however, instead opting to wait for a prime opportunity or if a fellow quester was in true need of assistance. '''Myrmekes: The first Myrmeke is quickly slain by Jack and his shadow beast, it was too paralyzed with fear to attack properly. The second one immediately saw Jack as the biggest threat, firing several jets of acid towards him and the area around him. The final one looks towards Madi, captures a larger boulder than before and hurls it towards her. Madeline: Madeline cursed silently and attempted to twirl out of the way - only to have the boulder graze her side, cutting the flesh and causing her shirt to seep with blood. She made an animalistic growl and charged, her katana sweeping towards the Myrmeke's throat. Bishop: He follows Madeline, his falchion making quick work of the boulder that had just barely grazed Madi. He leaps high into the air and slashes in a wide arc at both remaining myrmekes, sending a stream of blunt wind towards them, hoping to incapacitate the myrmekes while is companions attack. Jack: One jet of acid grazes him in the and his grabs at the wound, trying to dodge the rest of the jets, a few just missing him. He sending his shadow creature after the send Myrmeke. He ducks behind a tree as he makes sure all the acid is off his skin, cursing low. He then charges after the second monster as well, using the same tactic as before. Elixabeth: '''Deciding to aid Madeline, Elixabeth ever so carefully aimed an arrow at the Myrmeke attacking her and shot at its nearest leg. She aimed the arrow in a slightly downward trajectory in order to try to pin the monster in place. '''Myrmekes: The 2nd one who angered Madi was hit by Elixabeth's well placed arrow. Before Madi could land her attack, the ant tried firing one final spray of acid towards her. But the blunt air wave distracted it, causing it's acid to fire past the daughter of death and allowed her to slay the 2nd one. As it turns into golden dust, it's acid threatens to hit Elixabeth. The remaining myrmeke managed to avoid the air wave, seeing the awful shadow beast. It quickly chopped down a nearby tree which threatened to flatten the beast and Jack. Madeline: Madeline took a deep breath and projected an asteral energized manticore, commanding the creature she made to charge at the last myrmeke. She felt her energy draining very quickly, falling down on one knee but forcing the manticore to continue to throw random attacks, hoping to hit and kill. Elixabeth: '''In order to make the Manticore's task easier, Elixabeth quickly conjured an ice storm around the last Myrmeke in an effort to hamper its movements. '''Bishop: Slashes a final time with his falchion, sending a long blade of wind directly at the final myrmeke. Myrmekes: Overwhelmed by their attacks, The myrmekes' eyes are covered by the snow and it's torn apart by the manticore. The air slash not too good for it's health either. It quickly dies and slowly turns into golden dust, the dust being blown around by a powerful breeze.. Madeline: She went down on both knees, her chest rapidly lifting and falling as she inhaled and exhaled oxygen. The girl sighed and stood, using her fingers to remove blood for her katana before tucking it away. "Let's go," she murmured and stalked through the forest silently until she reached the road, where the taxi was waiting for them. Jack: He disapates his shadow creature and takes several deep breathes, He sheathes his swords and retrives his bag, throwing it over his shoulder as hefollows Madeline. Elixabeth: '''Elixabeth grimaced and then went to retrieve her arrows from the fallen creatures. She then followed Madeline toward the Taxi. Location: Empire State Building '''Madeline: The daughter of Thanatos wrenched open the passenger side door of the taxi and climbed in, leaning back in the seat. "To the empire state building," she commanded the driver before buckling her seat belt - keeping her bag and weapons on her lap. Elixabeth: '''Elixabeth childishly called out "side seat" and then opened up the right backseat door to sit down. '''Bishop: He slides in next to Elixabeth, resting the hilt of his sword on her lap, as it's so long it takes up the entire width of the cab. Bishop chews lightly on a piece of ambrosia, to help heal the semi-serious wounds he sustained during the fight with the myrmekes. He mutters a quick apology to Elixabeth about the situation, but can't offer any way to fix it. He tucks the remaining bits of ambrosia back into his pockets, before buckling up. Jack: He gets in next to Bishop, squeezing himself in what little room for himself and his bag. Once he's in, he closes the door. Madeline: She tapped the cab driver on his shoulder and waited for him to take off as she examined a cut on her arm with a wince. Elixabeth: '''Elixabeth had sustained little to no injury from the battle against the myrmkekes, and so offered to take point as they made their way into the building. '''Jack: He pulls his canten of Nector and hands it to Madeline. He sits back and focuses on his breathing, trying to regain his energy he used up. Bishop: Bishop closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, "So can someone fill me in on what we're going to be doing? I'm rather lost." Chimeras: A loud thumping can be heard, accompanied by lion-like roars. A large blast of acidic venom was hurled towards the back seat window of the cab, it would possibly harm the questors. While another two blasts rocketed towards the left wheels, which threaten to melt them and immobilize the car. Madeline: Madeline's head whipped around just as the acid melted the rear window, spattering her questors in the back. She got a few drops splattered across her left cheek, causing her to cringe. The taxi drive halted to a stop and Madeline kicked opened her door and rolled out of the car even before it stopped. She swung around to the door on her side and grabbed the closest person, hauling them from the cab. She snarled like an animal and withdrew her katana, racing towards the beast. As she ran, she dragged her finger tips along the surface, causing skeletons to rise from the earth. She sprung and slashed for the leg of one chimera in hopes to knock down the beast. Jack: He cursed loudly as the back of his shoulder and neck. He cringes as he pulls the handle on the door flings it out, hopping out and trying to wipe all the acid off of him. He finally gets it all off, burning his hands up in the prossess. He turns to see the Chimeras and his battle-lust takes over, the feeling of pain fading away from his mind. He draws his two swords and spirits to the monster, giving off the presence of a walking apocolypse. Category:Elentári of the Stars